The Dark Angel Who Lost his Way
by VeryValerie
Summary: Songfic of But it's Better if you do by Panic! At the disco. This scene is after the roof scene and Will is embarking upon his side of the conversation. All the while at the Devil Tavern where anything can happen... Review Please!


**Bonjour readers! This is my first songfic thingy and I wanted to dedicate it to my favorite band…..Panic at the Disco! All the cool nuggets who get Panic attacks instead of Bieber fever should know this as 'But its better if you do'. Thought it would be a fun song for Will so yea. And I do not own the Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare does and Panic! At the Disco has rights to this song as well. I hope I do them both justice :D **

Will's POV:

Blasted Cat! I glance at my wrist; oh that infernal cat 'Church' scratched me. I ought to have a stern talk with Jem on training that _thing_. No matter, nothing a healing rune can't fix. Aside from my stinging wrist, I am unharmed. I am untouched but not unscratched. Physically I'm fine, but mentally I died today. Having done so, I broke Tessa's heart in the process, telling her that her staying at the Institute is an inconvenience to everybody. I feel remorse over my careless actions; oh how I wish that I can take it back. But what would it matter, I would've ended up here one way or another.

**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
>Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name<br>As she sheds her skin on stage  
>I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.<br>The strip joint veteran sits two away  
>Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri<strong>

I enter the Devil Tavern with a heavy heart, hoping that here it'll at least lighten the heavy burden. All eyes in the joint are on me, I even see Charlie, the bartender glance at me with lazy eyes, looking me up and down and then attending with his drinks once more. The regular prostitutes who usually linger at the Mermaid and Blue Dragon gaze at me star-struck, a surreptitious smile quirk up their lips. I give them a half – hearted smile and when they gasp, I tease them further with a seductive wink. I continue to snake thru the joint and find my usual bar stool, it beckons for me and I longingly obey its command. Charles starts to pour a mysterious liquid in a cup and slide it down to me.

"Herondale, please pray tell as to how you're here again. You haven't come to the joint in weeks, we thought Six-Fingered Nigel intimidated you enough to rid you from here," he replies. I laugh at his remark; he has never caught me sober and now wouldn't be the time. So I take a swig of the drink and find it gone within seconds. My taste buds detect the drink to be Brandy, I ask for another before I answer his question.

"Charles if you must know, I've met a certain someone." He seems bemused by my answer.

"And you think that coming here and teasing a few prostitutes will please this certain someone? You really haven't changed Herondale, you're just as much of a flirt as any other chap here." He retorted. Charles knows me like the back of his hand. His extent knowledge of me is so shocking that I can only assume he gets it while I am highly intoxicated. I just nod at him and let him think as he please. As if I had a shred of dignity in this place. It was my own domain where I soak in alcohol and drown in sorrow.

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know<br>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
>Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me<br>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety<br>**

20 shots later, I find that I have a total buzz. My mind is numb and already I have attracted unwanted attention from the prostitutes. Whom of which I have no interest in what so ever. The only girl that is on my mind is Tessa. I would've thought she would have vanished by the 10th Brandy, but to no avail. She owns my mind as she does my heart. I maunder throughout the joint, composing my priorities. 1, try rid her of my mind again. 2, try again. 3, apologize to her when you get back. While pondering in thought, I hear a familiar voice call my name. The voice is twinkling and curious, almost dreamlike. I whirl around to see her, standing in the doorway, her presence the purest thing in the joint. Her appearance is almost overwhelming, she looked almost as if angelic. The angel's face looked despaired and worried. I find myself staring at her and when she notices as well, she asks, "Will, is that you?"

**But, but I'm afraid that I  
>Well, I may have faked it<br>And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

No, this can't be her. My imagination must be having an adventure of it's own. But her being is undeniable and real. It must be just another innocent Victorian girl who is defying her parent's wishes and is looking for a good time. I advance towards the Tessa look-alike and stop only a few feet away from her. Her existence is steadfast and firm as it approaches me at the same pace. My vision begins to blur and her image is wavering from my sight. With as much will power I can conjure up, I remain my composure.

"Well hello beautiful. Looking for a good time?"

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
>Well, that's right, well I may have faked it<br>And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

A twisted look crosses her face and she seems miffed upon my comment. "Will, it's me, Tessa. You disappeared at dinner and I assumed you were-"  
>I stopped her trembling words by sealing her lips with a kiss. Unaware of my own actions, I pull her waist closer to me. She tries to squirm out of my grip but alas, she doesn't stand against my masculine strength. As I lose control of my actions, she takes the upper hand and pulls away from my embrace. <p>

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know<br>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
>Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me<br>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety<strong>

"Will what was that! I only came here to retrieve you and….and-"  
>"Love, you needn't act in such barbaric manner. You know you liked it." I feel a smirk spread through my lips and within seconds, her hand slaps it right off my face. For an odd reason, it was painful yet again refreshing, enough to make me realize that this was actually her! <p>

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
>Well, I may have faked it<br>And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place  
><strong>

"Tessa, what in god's name are you doing here?" The Devil Tavern melts around me, as I am fully aware of her. Her big grey eyes are wide and blazing, her nostrils flaring and her lips, in a straight line.

"Will, you had no right, no right to have done that!" she was still gasping for air as our kiss had lasted for what seemed like forever.

"Tess, how did you get here?" I reiterated. Making no attempt to hide the concern in my tone.

She tensed a bit as I said her nickname. But she moved on, it was never in her nature to be infuriated easily. Although in certain occasions, she never let that stop her.

"Well, when you disappeared from supper, I was concerned. I asked to be excused early and when Charlotte obliged, I waited in the corridors looking for you." She let out a shaky breath and continued further. "And when I saw you, you looked troubled and were rushing off to somewhere. I decided to follow you to your destination, debating with myself if I should confront you." She paused for the slightest second to close her eyes. "I followed you here and waited outside hoping that once you get out, I can talk to you about our conversation on the roof.

I waited and waited for you but you didn't come out. Distressed, I decided to come in and find you. I thought you were still mad at me."

Tessa finished her story, looking down at her feet, waiting for my response. 

"Tessa, why on earth would I ever be mad at you?" She looked up about to protest but I continued on. "If anything, I am desperately in love with you."

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know<br>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
>Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me<br>I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
>Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety<strong>

"Then why did you say those things on the roof?" she asked curiously.

The words that formed in my throat were not ones that I devised from my mind, but the ones that fought their way out of my heart. Dying to have come out, my tongue obeyed its intentions.

"I was uncertain of my heart. I underestimated you and my time being here, I come to a conclusion that I can't live without you. I don't even care that you are a warlock. If anything, you should be certain of one thing. My feelings for you are unwavering and more precious and rare than mere friendship. Tess, I'm only a desperate man who has fell in love with you."

Tessa was speechless. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she forced them back.

"Will, I -"

"Shh, you needn't say anything." I pulled her in for a hug, reassuringly patting her back and whispering in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Nodding in agreement, she pulled back and grabbed my hand. I lead her out of the Devil Tavern, proud of the beautiful girl at my side. Hand in hand we strolled through the night, the only illumination lighting our way were the gas-lit lamps.

The rest of the night was a complete blur as I woke up in my bed the next morning, waking to find the love of my life at my side. 

**Praying for love and paying in naivety  
>Praying for love and paying in naivety, ohhh<strong>

**Well there you have it! I would have thought that Will had gotten 'Boiled as an Owl' pretty good eh? (attempting to make a joke). Anyways, sorry if it's long but I just love writing through Will's POV. And if you haven't heard this song, LISTEN TO IT! Panic at the disco is an awesome band and the inspiration of this, as well was Cassandra Clare. Please R and R and let me know what you thought about this :D**


End file.
